Spontaneity
by Yazzy
Summary: When Rei can't sleep because of jet lag, Kai's CD collection helps him discover his spontaneous side... Yaoi, KaiRei.


Whew! Well, after I finished my last (long) story, I've decided to do a couple of oneshots, seeing as I haven't been doing many lately. This one was inspired my many things- first, animeobsession told me that there's actually a band called 'Kinky'...which set me off looking for other weird band names. Also, my stepdad has spent the last week or so singing 'kinky boots' which is a song he discovered on the music channel...and of course, the word spontaneity was on the Merriam Webster (it's an online dictionary) word of the day.

* * *

Rei sighed and rolled over on his bed. He was still getting over the jet lag from the Bladebreaker's latest international jaunt, and the insistent noise of birds from outside the hotel window wasn't helping... He heaved another sigh and got up, stretching and going over to the desk, where he and Kai had dumped their bags. He rifled through the assorted junk until he came upon Kai's CD player...ah yes, a CD player! He could listen to music and block out those damnable birds! 

He flipped up the lid of the player, blinked, and looked again. There, plainly written on the CD, was the word 'Kinky'. Slightly unnerved, Rei picked up Kai's black CD case. He flicked through that, getting more and more bemused as he went on. Poultry in

Motion...Zulu Leprechauns...Zombies Under Stress? What on -earth- were these things Kai was listening to?

Not daring to put the headphones in his ears, he put in the Zulu Leprechaun CD and turned the volume on the player up. The sound of African-ish music played, and Rei turned the player off in puzzlement. Since when did Kai listen to things like that? He tried Poultry in Motion and got a banjo. African flutes and banjos? What?

Unfortunately for Rei, the owner of said strange CDs had woken up, and was watching his bemused expression with amusement. "Zombies Under Stress...I don't even want to -know-..." Muttered Rei, skipping that CD.

"They're not that bad, really." Rei jumped and spun round, gasping.

"Kai! I...um...I was just trying to find something to listen to...the-the birds! I couldn't sleep so I...um..." He blinked. "Kinky?"

"They're a band."

"Right. And...What do they play?"

"Not what you think they do. It's not a porno CD or anything, you dirty pervert."

"I am not! And anyway, when did you start listening to banjo music?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't, really. I just like the names. If I see a band with a name I like I'll buy the CD. Sometimes I end up quite liking the music. And they aren't all weird, some of them just sound nice. Like..." Kai took the case and went to the back. "Ani DiFranco."

Rei folded his arms and shook his head. "You go out and just buy CDs because you like the name?"

"Yes." Rei laughed.

"And there was me thinking you were never spontaneous..." Kai smiled slightly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Rei."

"What, are you a gay pole dancer or something?" Rei asked, laughing again. Kai snorted to himself.

"I would never sink to pole dancing Rei, you should know that." Rei stopped dead, still holding the CD player in one hand.

"Kai...you..."

"I?"

"You-!" Rei dropped the player and jumped towards Kai, grabbing him around the neck and kissing him fiercely. Kai gave an 'mmph' of surprise and keeled over backwards landing on his bed in a highly ungraceful manner, with Rei sitting on top of him. "Rei...what on Earth was that about?"

"Don't know. I guess I was just being spontaneous." Kai laughed, in a bout of unusual jocularity.

"I'll spontaneous you in a minute!"

"Will you?" Rei flumped down on top of him, leaning over so that their noses touched. "People always say that, but they never do it. If you say banana enough times for it to be annoying, people say 'I'll banana you in a minute' but how could they banana you?"

"You're talking absolute rubbish, do you know that?" Rei smiled and dropped his head onto Kai's chest.

"I know. I think it's a mix of jet lag and being happy that I found someone else who's gay. It's making me hyper. I'm still glad you're gay as well though. I thought it was just me." He leaned down and kissed Kai again, more gently than before.

"What makes you think you're my type?"

"I don't. But now I can peep at you in the shower and not feel guilty." Rei said, winking. Kai merely sighed.

"You know, I think it's -you- who's the pervert around here."

"Says the man with a Kinky CD."

Kai sighed and brought up a hand to stroke Rei's hair. "There's a song called Kinky Boots as well."

"I always wanted a pair. Of kinky boots, I mean."

"I'm not listening to this. Go back to bed, I'll talk to you when you aren't high on the night air..." Rei nibbled on Kai's ear and giggled.

"What makes you think I'll be able to sleep now?"

Kai rolled over suddenly and pinned Rei beneath him. "Because I said so! Now shut up and let me go back to sleep!" Rei bit his lip then burst out laughing. "What's

* * *

so funny?" 

Rei gasped for breath, tears pouring out of his eyes. "I don't know! Ahahaha! I hate jet lag, I always get like this..." Rei tried to stifle another giggle. "I think it's something to do with part of me being nocturnal." He bit his lip again, then started to choke with laughter. This time, Kai stifled it for him, leaning down and shoving his lips up against Rei's in a desperate attempt to make him shut up.

Rei shifted instantly, parting his legs so that Kai fell between them and wrapping his powerful legs around Kai's waist, crushing him closer. Kai broke away slowly, looking down into smiling amber eyes. "Have you calmed down now?" Rei shrugged.

"I don't know." Kai sighed.

"Go to sleep. Please." And with that, he moved away from Rei and promptly followed his own advice.

Rei awoke in the morning with a splitting headache and a strangely heavy sensation on his chest. He looked down and saw a tangle of spiky slate-coloured hair on his chest and froze... If Kai was lying on top of him... He'd obviously done something in the night while he was high off the insomnia...now what did he remember...

_"Kinky?"_

Oh. God. Had he come on to Kai in the night? Had he seduced him and-? No. No, his boxers were still on, so it couldn't be that. Kinky...what else had he said? Something stupid, probably...

_"Gay pole dancer."_

Rei blinked with horror, hoping that Kai would be struck by a sudden bout of memory loss and not remember the last twelve hours or so... The Russian in question shifted and Rei almost died right then and there. As Kai sat up, the poor neko-jin smiled nervously. Kai just grunted and slumped back down onto him, slipping an arm over his waist. "Um...Kai?"

"What?"

"I...I can't actually remember what I said last night, but I'm sorry."

"Uh?"

"Well I remember saying something about gay pole dancers and-"

"Shut up, Rei. I'm trying to sleep. I thought we'd already established the fact that I would never sink to pole dancing. Gah! Shut up and go back to sleep..."

Rei thought hard, Kai's words triggering his memory. He gave a delighted laugh and sat up, making Kai lean against him more. "You're gay, aren't you?"

"Are you stupid? I told you that last night..."

"I know, but I don't remember."

"You kept banging on about spontaneity and giggling. It was annoying. Now go back to sleep." Kai grunted, moving off Rei. He was about to lay back down when Rei grabbed his chin and tilted it upwards, kissing him passionately. He broke away, smiling, and Kai gawped. "What was that for?"

"I just rediscovered my sense of spontaneity." Rei laughed, standing up "I remember now. But I guess it's okay if I'm not your kind of guy..." He stood up and headed back over to his own bed, only to find himself tackled to the floor and kissed mercilessly and furiously.

"What-?"

"I just rediscovered -my- sense of spontaneity."

"Oh? What else can you do that's spontaneous and doesn't involve your terrible CD collection?"

Kai picked Rei up and slung him over his shoulder, marching towards the bathroom. "I'm not sure, but my spontaneity says it has something to do with you, me, that shower, and the rest of the morning."

Fin

* * *

My friend Peachmelba said the thing with people saying they'll banana you, Only her example was spoon. It's a bit of an old joke inspired by that guy off Final Fantasy 4 (5? not sure which) who says 'YOU SPOONY BARD!' Anyway, R&R please! With that new hit count thing they have up, I found out that out of the 400+ people who read my last fic, about 90 of them reviewed...so please, please take the time to review! Even if it isn't very long, or in English or anything! 


End file.
